All Fall Down
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: What if Isabella never went with Elizabeth to find James? What if she accepted Lord Beckett's proposal, to give herself and Robin a better life. What if Isabella decided to almost give up on James?


A/N: Hey everyone! Well this is just something that popped into my head while in history class, its my last period of the day and my mind just sort of drifts..lol. Anywho I thought I share this little one shot, its about my everlasting couple, James and Isabella. It is a "What if"... So just enjoy it and tell me what you think! Btw, on my profile is a link of Isabella's masquerade gown, check it out.

* * *

_All Fall Down_

Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for

You feel that your will starts crashing down  
Whenever you're will starts crashing down  
Whenver your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, maybe down below  
Everyone's the same  
My fingers to my toes  
We just can't get a ride  
But we're on the road

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

(Yeah) Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown

Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

If ever your will starts crashing down  
Whenever your will starts crashing down  
If ever your will starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down

Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down

- All Fall Down (By: OneRepublic)

* * *

Isabella sat back against the chair, watching the waves crash and collide. _Crash and Collide_, the way her marriage to James had become. A point in her life that she will never forget, a point in her life where she was complete and utterly happy. Once, she had loved very passionately to the point where she could not breathe. She loved with all that she could and more. To Isabella, James was the one and only man she will ever love until the day she is no more on the earth. 

Along these months, she decided not to mourn over him. James Norrington is in the past. Though Isabella will never forget him, she will try. Try to put her love,sorrow, and anger behind her. Deciding that it is best to move on, she wants to move on before this heart break eats her up inside. Instead she let the poison come into her life...Lord Beckett. She scolded at herself for accepting his marriage proposal. He slowly came upon her, like a snake would come upon its prey.

Isabella decided it would be best to give Robin a better life. To secure her future. She did this for her daughter, the small piece of James's love for Isabella. All that remains is for that final tear of losing her beloved fall, to let it all fall down...and that would be it.

She made a pact to herself, when that dreadful day would come and when she was about to place her hand within Lord Beckett's, then that would be it. She promised herself to look at the chruch doors and if James does not burst through them and does come to her by some miracle, then that would be the final tears she would shed. After her fate is sealed, there would be no more tears shed for James Norrington.

Isabella took a deep breath and decided to leave Lord Beckett's presence, for she could not tolerate it any longer. As she stood, her cream flower printed gown swooshed in the cool sea breeze. A few tendrils coming down from her tower of brown locks. Isabella turned to face inside the office, and before Beckett's desk stood a stranger. A beautiful stranger, although his uniform was tattered, his handsomely chisled face was clouded by his beard and the look of triumphant as well as sorrow in his expression. He turned to glance at the beautiful woman gathering her brim de li's sun hat and jeweled fan. But to his dismay, she only returned his gaze briefly and left with no smile, but with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"If you come to claim these, then you must have something to trade...do you have the compass?" said Beckett cooly as his rival came before him. The return of James was no threat to him...or so he thinks. He has become so sure that Isabella is now his and James will not be able to get her back. Both will be begging on their knees. He finally captured his butterfly. 

"Better". James replied smugly tossing the small leather bag on the desk. "The heart of Davy Jones".

Lord Beckett leaned in further to study the beating pouch. Mesmerized by the great lengths James must have gone to in order to retrieve said prize.

"Very well, you will be reinstated in the navy with the title of Admiral". announced Beckett waiting for the oppertune moment to strike James where it would hurt and make him go completely mad.

James only nodded, secretly scolding the man before him. Tempted to reach for the sword by the desk and plunge it deeply within the cynical man's chest. James wondered what his precious Isabella could be doing. Perhaps sitting in the music room, letting the soft keys of the piano fill the room, accompanied by her silky sweet voice. Maybe she could be wandering the gardens, among the endless fields of flowers. Or simply reading by her flower printed sofa, facing the windows that looked out into the ocean.

"Oh, before I forget...you are to tell no one of your return, until I say when. Secondly, everyone, including Isabella thought you have perished. I am the only one, besides Mercer, who knew about your exsistance. In being the King's favorite, I had him annul your marriage, in which case you are no longer married to Isabella". Beckett sipped from his glass of brandy, smirking deviously at his triumphant.

James stood, his fists curling into balls. He was truly enraged by the bloody man's actions. How did it all fall down?

"And". Beckett pursed his lips,thinking of his words carefully. "I would suggest that you do not do anything drastic, for I will send you to the gallows along with your precious Izzy, of course after I have my way with her".

James took closer steps to the desk, but Mercer quickly grasped his arms. James growled under his breath, Beckett rolled his head back and laughed, sending chills down James's spine.

"What did I tell you Mercer! Every man has a price to pay, even for what he hoped never to sell!"

* * *

As the sun setted, Isabella stood gazing out by her window. She still kept watching the endless sea, like she did earlier. These days she could never take her eyes off the sea, as if she waited for his ship to come upon the horizon, to save her from this nightmare. Something made her keep watch, still holding to that slightest bit of hope that James would comeback...comback to her. 

Isabella turned and smiled as she heard cooeing coming from the white crib in the far corner of the room. She glided towards her precious little girl's calling. Robin smiled at the sight of her mother, lifting her tiny arms in the air for Isabella to hold her.

"Yes, yes my little love I am here". said Isabella as she scooped Robin into her arms and kissed her rosy cheeks. As Isabella played contently with her little baby, she couldn't help but tear up at the thought that James will never get to see his babe. These days, Isabella's only happiness was Robin. But soon her small moment of bliss ended when a maid entered the room, taking Robin to the nursery. A few moments later Beckett came into the room.

"Ah, there is my precious little rose". Beckett took Isabella's hand and placed a kiss on it, inhaling her jasmine scent. He then went to her lips, but she turned away, causing him to kiss her cheek instead. "Come now, Isabella...you will have to oblige me soon enough". whispered Beckett, brushing his hand across her flushed breasts that were practically lunging as his breath was close to her.

Isabella moved away from him. "Well, at least not at this moment".

Beckett smirked, while snapping his fingers for a servant to bring a large red velvet box. Isabella eyed him as she watched his ruthless expression. "Tonight, my pet, I will be hosting a masquerade ball...and you will be at my side".

"Yes, my lord". replied Isabella as she paid no interest in his demands. But she had to obey them, many times he threatened to take Robin away. Her heart would not be able to bare it if he did something disgraceful like that.

"In this box is what you will be wearing tonight. I expect to see you ready by six this evening". Beckett cupped her chin with his cold hands and placed a kiss on her lips, enjoying the sensation as Isabella felt replused. "Until tonight my little rose". With that he stood and left her to sob until it was time to face all the elite society of Port Royal. She would be forced to put on her radient smile that would make anyone melt. Anybody who was naive enough to believe that she was truly happy...without knowing that she was from it.

James sat queitly in his office, hidden in darkness. Once again drowning himself in cold hard liqour. It seemed that his life could not get any worse. _Did she forget me?_ He kept tormenting himself with this question. He buried his head into his hands. Not a day went by when he thought of Isabella. She clouded his thoughts every minute of every single day, even in his lonely nights in Tortuga. He longed to kiss her and have her. Running his hands along her curves and brown tresses, kissing her in that spot that would make her moan his name. Her smile, scent, melodic laugh, sweet voice, her pouts when she would become frustrated. Everything about his precious jewel.

Then, like a beam of light it occured to him. That woman, out in the veranda, in Beckett's office...that was his Isabella!_ Of course you fool!_ Her luscious brown eyes burning into his emeralds.

_Would she be there tonight?_ James stood and paced the room. _She has to be there! _He pondered what to do for a few minutes. He will find some sort of way to talk to her, to be with her and hold her in his arms.

James gathered his naval coat and decided to make an apperance at Lord Beckett's masquerade gala.

* * *

The ball seemed like a blurr to Isabella. She felt like she was suffocating, in her mind standing in the center of this crowded room, screaming at the top of her lungs and nobody dares to look up! She was growing mad and restless in her mind. To her dismay, Beckett had her by his side at all times, never letting go of her arm. She hated him, she wished to make him suffer greatly for what he was putting her through. The endless guests greeted her and smiled as they were before her presence. 

Across the ballroom, James stood looking for Isabella. He had to look throughly at every woman's mask, for everyone wore masks it was hard to recgonize, but he was thankful for this. He was able to get in without anyone knowing he was there, watching, waiting for the oppertune moment to get to Isabella. He was caught off guard when everyone parted, letting Beckett and his partner come through to dance. James kept moving across trying to catch a better look at the woman, as she twirled in decadance. James heard gasps of ladies, taking in the beauty of her gown. It must have been worth a fortune, as it was made of fine silk and organza. The light turqoise making her skin glow with it. She was the envy of every woman there.

James suddenly stopped when the he caught sight of the woman, her piercing brown eyes scanning about the room, but she did not look at him.

As the dance ended, Isabella bowed gracefully and excused herself for a bit of fresh air. James finally followed, relieved that Beckett did not follow her out into the lavish gardens.

James walked out into the chilly night, scanning the gardens for a glimpse of her. He walked down the never ending paths of illuminated cherry blossom trees. He turned to his right when he heard a soft cry coming from the stone bench by the fountain. Then, he saw her in all her radience sobbing into her hands. James queitly walked closer, right then this feeling overpowered him, possesed him like never before. James had a strong feeling, a feeling of want. Badly he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss every inch of her until he bruised her. To come to her rescue.

Isabella looked up as she heard approaching footsteps, and saw her rescuer. Looking glorious in a navy blue silk attire, he took off his gold mask, letting his gaze burn into her. Then in one quick notion, she let it all fall down as he gathered her into his arms.


End file.
